


Reckless

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Jasp/Sugi human short (previously posted on my tumblr)Tumblr





	Reckless

“For fucks sake, Jasper!” Sugilite shouted. Jasper had a heavy grip on Sugilite’s forearm, preventing her from pulling away. Jasper ignored Sugilite’s cries and continued working. The dark-haired woman knew there was no way she was going to get out of Jasper’s grasp without hurting one or both of them, so she tried to channel the pain in another way. She inhaled deeply, focusing on the way her arm burned and attempting to relax the rest of her body. 

Jasper dabbed at the peroxide left on Sugilite’s arm before placing a layer of gauze over the wound. Next, she taped the gauze before wrapping Sugilite’s arm in a bandage. “There you shithead,” Jasper said as she put the medical scissors down. “For someone so willing to put themselves in danger, you’re such a baby when I have to patch you up.” 

“Please, you hardly ever patch me up,” Sugilite replied, pulling her arm from Jasper’s lap. Jasper turned and glared at Sugilite before leaning over her on the couch. 

“Last month,” Jasper said running her finger over Sugilite’s thigh. “You sliced yourself open while climbing a barbed wire fence. Three months ago,” Jasper pinched the triceps on Sugilite left arm. “Slip and slide in the rock laden, half frozen yard. Last week,” Jasper ran her thumb over Sugilite’s cheekbone. “Tried to ram the door to the garage open with your fucking head.” Jasper leaned over and kissed Sugilite deeply. “Fuck Sugi, I love you, but you’re as dumb as a brick shed.” 

“I’m not dumb,” Sugilite said with a smirk. “I’m adventurous. And besides, you didn’t have to use a third of the bottle of peroxide!” 

“You should be thanking me that you haven’t been rushed to the hospital with an infection that requires the removal of your limb,” Jasper replied as she sat up. “You’re welcome.” 

Sugilite pulled Jasper back towards her. “Thank you, baby,” she whispered before kissing Jasper.


End file.
